kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 10
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Mob-Aufträge Im Folgenden erkunden wir zusammen zwei neue alte Gebiete, in denen wir auch zwei Mobs finden. Kauft also mindestens drei Wikingermäntel (zum Beispiel in Bur-Omisace) und holt euch dann von einem Anschlagbrett die Aufträge Bloddy und Vanille-Mousse ab. Bloddy Euer Auftraggeber ist der Sträfling 381, den ihr möglicherweise im Nalbina-Verlies getroffen habt. Inzwischen ist er aber mit einem Kumpel von dort geflohen und nun in der Nebula-Siedlung Süd in der Ostwüste Dalmascas anzutreffen. Sein Kumpel sieht aber nicht so gut aus… Während der Flucht wurde das Duo nämlich „tief in den Barheim-Tunneln“ von Bloddy angefallen, und Sträfling 982 wurde getötet… Unsere Aufgabe: ihn rächen und Bloddy zur Strecke bringen! Vanille-Mousse Dieser Auftrag stammt von Sorbet, dem Mogxi-Mogry am Westtor in Rabanastre. Er sollte in Dalans Auftrag einen Schlüssel reparieren lassen, hat diesen aber verloren. Das gute Stück ist nämlich in die Garamseys-Kanalisation geplumpst und wurde von einer Vanille-Mousse verspeist, der wir nun zu Leibe rücken sollen, damit sie den Schlüssel wieder ausspuckt. Die Barheim-Tunnel, Teil 2 Um die Barheim-Tunnel nach eurer spektakulären Flucht aus Nalbina überhaupt wieder betreten zu können, müsst ihr die kranke Person in der Nebula-Siedlung Süd geheilt haben. :→ Hier geht’s zum dalmascanischen Patienten Gegnerliste Exoten Die Erkundungstour Teleportiert euch in die Ostwüste Dalmascas und lauft dann am Ufer des Nebula-Flusses nach Südosten zum Ort abflauender Winde. Ihr findet dort euren inzwischen genesenen Patienten und einen neuen Eingang zu den Barheim-Tunneln, den ihr mit eurem Barheim-Schlüssel öffnen könnt. Betretet also die gute Stube, um in der Sebaya-Höhle zu landen, also ganz in der Nähe vom Kampfplatz der Mimik-Königin. Wenn ihr einen Blick auf eure Karte werft, stellt ihr fest, dass sich der Speicherkristall im Nord-Süd-Verbindungstunnel auf mysteriöse Art und Weise in einen Telekristall verwandelt hat – geht also hin und berührt ihn. Danach geht es auf in den bisher unbekannten Teil der Tunnel, denn alles andere wäre irgendwie sinnlos und vor allem langweilig. Jetzt könnt ihr nämlich am Hauptstollen-Zentralkreuz weiter nach Westen laufen, was damals wegen eines herabgesenkten Gatters nicht ging. Im Westen führen nun zwei Wege weiter – der breitere, südliche ist eine Sackgasse, in der ihr übrigens die Fallen auf jeden Fall meiden solltet, da ihr sonst die Bekanntschaft mit dem Virus-Zustand machen dürft (heilbar mit Vakzin, Avir und einem Allheilmittel mit der Wissens-Lizenz 3). Reinschauen solltet ihr aber trotzdem mal, weil sich im ganzen nun folgenden Tunnelsystem Schätze mit hohen Gil-Beträgen finden lassen. Das Geld liegt auf der Straße, ihr müsst es nur noch aufheben~ Der schmalere, nördlich Weg dagegen bringt euch zur Ost-West-Umgehung, die ihr gen Westen durchschreitet, um die Sebaya-Verbindungsbrücke zu erreichen. Lauft diese runter, bis ihr die Möglichkeit habt, nach Osten oder Westen weiterzugehen. Im Osten findet ihr die Barheim-Fackel, die alle bis dato geheimen Abschnitte aufdeckt, im Westen dagegen eröffnet sich euch ein neuer Weg, denn wenn ihr stumpf weiter nach Süden latschen würdet, wäre irgendwann Schicht im Schacht. Wenn dann der Seitenweg im Westen zu einem Ende gekommen ist, wechselt ihr wieder auf den Hauptweg, wo ihr nach ein paar Schritten in südliche Richtung eine Instabile Lore auf der Westseite finden könnt. Schmeißt diese runter und geht dann den neu entstandenen Weg entlang bis zum West-Stollen. Hier kriechen immer wieder Untote aus dem Boden, was total nervig ist, zumal gerade die Osteotode einen beschissen hohen Reflex-Wert haben, aber da müsst ihr jetzt durch. Bahnt euch euren Weg weiter in westliche Richtung, bis ihr auf dem schmalen Stück im Süden auf Bloddy trefft. Kampf gegen Bloddy Die Erkundungstour, Teil 2 Hat Bloddy sich ausgeflattert, müsst ihr euch nur noch durch ein kleines Stück des West-Stollens kämpfen, bis ihr endlich die Anschluss-Stelle VII und damit einen Speicherkristall erreicht. Nutzt ihn auf jeden Fall und untersucht außerdem die Sackgasse im Südosten, in der ihr eventuell einen Drachenschild finden könnt. Wenn ihr nämlich die Verteilerstation VII betretet, erwartet euch dort das gar fürchterliche Monster, vor dem euch euer Patient gewarnt hat… entsprechen, denn dann wären sie anfällig für Primstufen-Tod, das im schlechtesten Fall das gesamte aktive Team auslöscht. Im kritischen Bereich boostet Zalhera schließlich seine Defensive ein wenig und wird auch etwas stärker, aber sein Angriffsmuster bleibt das gleiche. Es dürfte euch also nicht daran hindern, dem Kampf ein schnelles Ende zu setzen. }} Danach könnt ihr getrost nach Westen laufen und die Barheim-Tunnel verlassen, denn bis zum nächsten Speicherkristall werden euch keine Gegner erwarten. Die Garamseys-Kanalisation, Teil 3 Gegnerliste Das Wasserelementar erscheint in der Pegelkontrollsektion West, wenn man mindestens sieben Minuten in der Garamseys-Kanalisation verbracht hat. Exoten Die Erkundungstour Ihr landet in der Pegelkontrollsektion Ost der Garamseys-Kanalisation, in der es auch einen Speicherkristall gibt. Neben dem findet ihr außerdem die Garamseys-Fackel, die einen Komplex südlich des Zentralen Schleusenbeckens offenbart. Diesen wiederum könnt ihr aber erst erkunden, wenn ihr die Vanille-Mousse besiegt habt, die euch in der Pegelkontrollsektion West anspringen wird. Kampf gegen Vanille-Mousse Die Erkundungstour, Teil 2 Nach dem Kampf erhaltet ihr einen Defektschlüssel, nach dem Sorbet verlangt. Lauft durch die Kanalisation, so wie ihr es damals in Begleitung „Amalias“ gemacht habt, um Rabanastres Unterstadt zu erreichen. Bringt den Schlüssel schließlich zu eurem Auftraggeber, der den Schlüssel reparieren lässt und ihn dann Dalan zurückbringen will – doch der hat plötzlich keine Verwendung mehr für das Teil, weshalb Sorbet uns mal eben den Schleusenschlüssel schenkt. Mit dem Schlüssel könnt ihr nun die vier Wasserstandsregler im Zentralen Schleusenbecken aufschließen und bedienen. Wenn diese Regler leuchten, sind die dazugehörigen Schleusen geschlossen, jedoch könnt ihr nicht mehr als zwei Schleusen gleichzeitig geschlossen haben. So, wenn ihr nun die Vorklärsektion 3 erkunden wollt, müsst ihr die beiden westlichen Wasserstandsregler bedienen, um das Gebiet trockenzulegen. Für die Vorklärsektion 4 dagegen macht ihr euch an den beiden östlichen Reglern zu schaffen. Und die Klärsektion 1 schließlich… zu der komme ich später. Was da haust, wollt ihr noch nicht sehen. Wirklich nicht. Weitere Mob-Aufträge Die nächsten Mob-Aufträge, die ihr euch abholt, sind Marilith und Ultros, wobei letzterer eine Notfahndung von Montblanc ist. Marilith Marilith ist ein Auftrag des Wirts in der Taverne von Rabanastre. Er braucht das Sekret von Marilith, um daraus irgendwas Hochprozentiges für einen speziellen Kunden herzustellen. Daher sollen wir das Biest nun niederstrecken, auch wenn wir danach nichts vom Schlangenschluck kosten dürfen :( Marilith befindet sich in den Zertenian-Grotten in der Ketzerhöhle, die ihr am schnellsten über die Westwüste Dalmascas erreicht. Dort erscheint sie ganz im Süden des Platzes, an dem zwei Lichkröten rumlungern, da wo die Sonne reinscheint – allerdings erst, wenn ihr fünf Minuten in der Ketzerhöhle verbracht habt. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr ja die anderen Gegner besiegen. Oder was im Monster-Katalog lesen. Oder einen Walkthrough schreiben und anderen Leuten erklären, was sie tun müssen, um Marilith zu finden. Ihr erhaltet etwas Schuppensekret, mit dem der Wirt nun also den Schlangenschluck für den alten Mige… seinen Auftraggeber zubereiten kann. Wunderbar! Trotzdem dürfen wir nichts von dem gar fantastischen Trunk kosten… Meh. Ultros Ahahahahaha, dieser Mob ist großartig! Auftraggeberin ist die Seek-Räuberin in der Unterstadt Rabanastres nahe des Einganges zur Garamseys-Kanalisation, die einen gewissen Herrn Samaru beklaut hat, dabei aber von Kindern erwischt wurde. Diese haben sie quer durch die Gegend und auch in die Garamseys-Kanalisation gejagt, wobei ihr Diebesgut wiederum von Ultros geklaut wurde. Tja, und wenn das Zeug nicht schleunigst wieder auftaucht, gewinnt die fette ElefantenSchweinedame einen exklusiven Aufenthalt in Nalbina… Doch zum Glück hilft der überaus charmante und gutaussehende Vaan *schauder* ihr gerne aus ihrer misslichen Lage und erklärt sich bereit, das Diebesgut zurückzuholen. Ultros macht den Wasserzulauf Süd in der Garamseys-Kanalisation unsicher, taucht aber nur unter ganz gewissen Bedingungen auf. Wer den Namen des Mobs kennt, dürfte sicher schon Bescheid wissen, alle anderen bekommen aber Rat von Samaru in der Unterstadt Süd: Ultros würde Vaan wohl eher nicht angreifen, da er männlich ist… zumindest geht Samaru davon aus Datei:Emoticon hoho.gif Jawohl, euer Gegner will heiße Mädels sehen! Am besten noch gut bestückt und mit der Peitsche in der Hand! Stellt also ein Team aus Fran, Ashe und Penelo zusammen, um Ultros herzulocken. Ihr erhaltet Heiße Ware, mit der ihr zur Seek-Räuberin zurückkehrt. Auch der beraubte Samaru stößt dazu, der sich über das von euch zurückeroberte Zeugs freut, und lässt die Diebin laufen. Euch dagegen lobt er für euren Mut, weil ihr euch für sie eingesetzt habt, und schenkt euch dafür die Hinterlassenschaft eines Freundes, die Samaru an eine mutige Person weitergeben sollte – ein Rußiges Bruchstück. Es ist Teil einer Medaille, die wiederum mit einer ätzend langen und chaotischen Sidequest verbunden ist… doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *FFVI - Grand Finale *FFVII - Don of the Slums « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)